Unexpected Rescue
by Wind Nymph Witch
Summary: Jolie saves a friend and is confronted by the evils of her past. Why didn't he follow? Why didn't he kill her? What challenges await her, what do they plan?


Jolie awoke from her restless night of sleep. She hadn't gotten anymore than a half-hour of sleep in but that didn't matter. She never needed too much sleep. She stared up at the ceiling, which was practically plastered with pictures of Ewan McGregor, her close friends, and pictures of the Seattle skyline that she had taken from various places. She could hear that Nina was already up and moving about the small kitchen in the tacky apartment in which the lived. That was just like her, up at the crack of dawn. She sat up in bed and swung her feet over onto the floor and stood up. She walked lazily over to her five-deck stereo and switched the radio on as she walked by. "The forecast today should be rather dark and cloudy. Thunderstorms may occur so be prepared! Now back to our weekly Top 40 morning countdown with Rick Dees!" Jolie switched the Dynamic Bass Boost on just as one of her favorite songs, "I'm a Believer" started to play. She smiled, so far so good! She picked up her hairbrush and used it as a microphone, singing into it, dancing about her room. "I thought the love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seems. Disappointment haunted all my dreeeaaammsss!" She attempted the moonwalk while brushing out her hair and putting a bit of twist to it so that her naturally curled hair looked a bit better, like she had meant to style it in such a way. Backing into her small bathroom, avoiding piles of clothes here and there, she continued to sing along. "I'm in love! I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her even if I trriieedd!" She picked up her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and ran it under the water and brushed her teeth, still singing. "I thought that love was more or less a given thing. But the more I gave the less I got ooooooh yeah! What's the use of tryin, all you get is pain, when I wanted sunshine, I got raaaaiiiin!" She spit into the sink and washed her mouth out with a cup of water that sat at the side quickly and continued to sing along. She walked back into her room and opened a drawer, dancing about a bit. She pulled out a black long sleeved shirt and black leather looking vest-like thing that zipped up with a collar that came all the way up, covering her neck. She then pulled out a pair of shinny black pants and a black belt that was studded with little silver squares in two straight rows. She opened a second drawer and pulled out a pair of white socks, underwear, and a bra and closed the drawers with her right hip as she turned. She walked back into the bathroom to change. She walked out moments later fully dressed. She switched the radio off and walked over to the door, swinging it open and walking out into the hall, humming to herself all the while. She was in the kitchen shortly and sat on the smooth counter top, kicking her legs a bit. "Hey Nina, coffee ready?" Nina turned from what she was doing and glared. "Kiss my shiny black ass," she grumbled. "What, Ryan left before you woke up?" Nina stared at her. "How did you know Ryan was here?" she asked. "Nina, these walls are paper thin." Jolie smirked and mocked her. "All I heard all night was "Ohhh Ryan! Ryan!" couldn't sleep because of it!" Nina hit Jolie over the head, annoyed. Jolie snickered, amused by her own mocking voice of Nina. Jolie slid off the counter and on to her feet, "Well, I'm gonna go. I'll get something from Starbucks on my way." Nina raised an eyebrow at her friend, "You're going to work early?" Jolie laughed aloud. "Joke, right?" she asked. She then continued on, "No way, I'm not going to work today! I'm going to see Yakkul today." Nina shook her head, "Girlfriend, you are gonna get yourself fired one of these days! And what is this Yakkul thing anyway? I've known you for three years now and you still won't tell me." Jolie smiled. "Goodbye Nina!" She picked up her backpack off the counter. Nina rambled on like she was her mother or something, "Don't stay out too late! You need to go to work with me tomorrow. And why are you so secretive? I think you should..." Jolie talked over her complaining, "Goodbye Nina!" She snatched up her leather jacket and put it on, followed by her backpack. She walked back into her room where there was a pole in one of the corners near her bed. She put her hands and legs around it and slid down to the lower level. She let go and jogged over to the front door, swinging it open and walking outside, it closing behind her with a click. She walked down the cement stairs to the sidewalk below her. She then walked over to the right and on to the driveway that lay next to the old building. There sat her black Kawasaki Ninja 350, calling her name out. She put her black biker gloves on and swung a leg over the bike. She zipped up her black leather jacket and snapped the rectangle at the top to the other side. Her hand reached into a pocket of the jacket and she pulled out her set of keys, tossed them between her two hands, and then started up her bike. She listened to the motor roar loudly and then soften. She pushed off with her feet and set them in the proper position, giving it some gas, and pulling out into the street. She weaved between lanes, trying to stay in the faster one. A sharp turn here and there, the roads narrowed and not as many cars passed her by over the hours. Eventually she found herself alone on a gravel road. The dust was doing murder on her eyes. She turned into a driveway. Ah, long, dust, country driveways. Gotta' love 'em. She picked up speed, letting her hair fly back in the wind out of her eyes. She stopped by a medium sized country house and a large barn across from it. She parked her bike and got off, walking swiftly over to the front door of the house. She swung open the screen door and rapped her fist on the hard white door. There was a rummage of steps from inside. Jolie leaned over and peered in a window. It may not be very polite but she wanted to make sure all was well. No one came to the door. She waited and then knocked a bit louder on the door. A rummage of sounds and then silence once again. This was odd. Jimmy always came to the door. And if he didn't then his wife Hidi would, or one of their many seven children. Then she remembered that Hidi and the children had all gotten into their old bus and driven off to their Grandmother's house for the week. Jolie checked the doorknob. It was unlocked. She pushed lightly on it and it creaked open slowly. Jolie cautiously stepped inside the dimly lit house. The whitish light filtered through the windows. She could hear Spiral, their cat, purring softly somewhere in a nearby room. The vampire took another step inside; the screen/glass door hissing shut behind her with a click. Her head turned to the right as she took several more steps inside the house. She let her backpack fall off of her back and thunk down to the floor below as her eyes met up with the scene. Someone had broken in. Chairs and the large cherry wood desk had flipped over. The large bookcase that once stood proud and tall now lay face down, books and papers all over the room, fluttering about from the fan above. Someone had broken in, but whom? Why? There was a swish of fabric from behind her. She spun around just in time to see a dark shadow move by. She started to breathe harder, she felt oddly cold all of a sudden. It was him, it was Eric. Eric was the one who had turned her into a vampire. He had chased after her for most of her life. She could still remember the day he separated her from Zack. Zack fell backwards with a hard smack from the punch in his face. He lost his balance and fell backwards off the high cliff. Jolie ran and reached out, she felt their fingertips touch for a brief moment and snatched at the air. But she was too late. There was no hand to be caught there. He was gone. He had fallen down through the thick mist below. She fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks, screaming these words loudly into the sky: "Why are you doing this to me? Zack I love you! Don't leave me! Don't die!" there was no response except for Eric laughing at her tears and her weeping cries. She swallowed hard; he was back. She had that same cold feeling the last time that he had been with her and the time before that, and before that. The girl was very uneasy when she found that she was unarmed. She heard two voices walking towards the room she stood in. One was Eric's, the other she wasn't certain of. The vampire wanted to hear the conversation out and knew they had weapons handy so she looked around the room quickly. There was a desk that hadn't been turned over with a chair sitting behind it. She ran over silently and ducked under into the space that one's feet would be placed. She pressed her body all the way to the back so that if anyone sat she had a chance of not being found. She sat there in a shadow and listened, careful to keep her breath low. A female's voice spoke somewhere near the front door, "What do you plan to do, Master?" There was an evil snicker, and then Eric's voice. "The man has Yakkul here. I will not hurt the dumb beast, yet at least. He is my bait and I still have use of him. Jolie will come by here looking for it, I would have used dearest Zack but as we both know he has already been disposed of." Another evil snicker. Jolie clinched her fists hard, Zack, that name would always haunt her and torture her. "Why are you after this one named Jolie? You never really explained it to me, Master." The female said. The two had entered the room now. "Darling Veronica, think of it as a sport." Jolie knew there was a grim smirk on his thin, dry, pale lips. "Mmm hmm hmm..." Veronica let out, obviously trying to sound sexy, how pathetic. Jolie peeked out at the two through a hole that a cord had once run through. Veronica was tall, almost as tall as Eric who stood six feet eight inches. Her hair was just as black as Eric's was and hung very flat and straight down to her butt. She wore black wire hose and an extremely tight black dress with a very short skirt. Black leather boots shaped perfectly to her long, long legs and triangled off at the knee. Her skin was very white and her eyes were filled with red, yellow, orange, and blue flames. Jolie thought that they even seemed to flicker like flames. Her eyebrows were thin and she wore heavy dark eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick. She walked over to Eric swinging her hips from side to side. "She tries too hard." Jolie thought in her mind. She stopped not even a foot in front of him but so that they still didn't touch. One hand on her hip the other hung down at her side. Her hips leaning to one side. "So now what do we do, Master?" she asked Eric. Eric smirked at the woman, "We wait." He pulled her closer to his body, his right arm around her waist and left hand over her breast, kissing her deeply. Jolie made unseen faces at them from under the desk. Stinking out her tongue and looking as snobby as she could. She stopped and looking very disgusted at the two of them. Who the hell made out while they waited for their enemy to arrive? Jolie really expected better of them. Maybe not of his little bitch but at least of Eric. Jolie watched, waiting for them to leave so she could make her next move. The woman, Veronica, pulled her head back giggling like some kind of...chipmunk? "Master, maybe we should go into another room." Eric pulled the woman even closer to himself. "Yes, another room! Leave already, just go! I don't want to watch you two make out right now." Jolie thought. "But why my dear? No one is down here and that fool is upstairs being guarded. We need some time for just the two of us." Jolie heard the two of them walk to the desk and some papers being wiped off. Veronica's legs disappeared up above and then Eric's as well. She heard kissing and gasps of air here and there. It truly made her want to gag, yet she blushed with embarrassment of what was happening above her. Jolie thought to herself, "Ok Jolie, on the count of three. One...two....three!" She pushed all her weight on the back of the desk and it flew forward on to its front. She heard Veronica scream as she fell off on to the floor. Eric yelled in pain, obviously his leg or arm was caught under the desk. The second the desk hit the ground Jolie sprung up and made one big leap over the desk, Veronica, and Eric. She landed on her feet swiftly and as silently as a feather and ran up the nearby stairs, nothing but a flash of black. "Always catch them by surprise." She slowed and jumped into an open closet door trying to blend with the shadows as two men rushed out a room down the hall from her and to the stairs. Jolie jumped out the moment they were at the stairs and not looking and rushed down the hall and into the room. There he was, tied up in a chair, knocked out. Poor Jimmy, she had to get him out of here and fast. Oh no! Her bike! They'd find it any second now. They'd know it had been her. The female vampire ran across the room and worked quickly to untie him from the chair. She grunted as she tried to carry him over her shoulders to the open window that was letting in a cool breeze. Her voice was quiet and low as she spoke, "Jimmy, Hun, you need to go on a Slim Fast diet or something! It's pretty hard to be Supergirl and rescue you when you weigh two times my own weight!" She stepped outside and on to the small roof that sheltered the window below her. It was a long drop down so she climbed out onto an out stretched tree branch. She climbed her way down half way and jumped the rest, landing in a kneeling position on the ground. She struggled to stand and run towards the front where her bike sat there, waiting for her. (No, I didn't take the tree thing from that old movie! I took it from myself. That's how I escape my Aunt's house. She lives in the middle of nowhere and I need to get out at night. They have one of those roof things over a window right outside my window. ) The race was on. Eric and another man ran out of the door just as Jolie turned the corner of the house and ran towards the bike. Her feet pounded on the dirt and rock road, dust flying. The other man lunged for her feet but she jumped high into the air and came crashing down feet first on his head. She continued to run. She threw Jimmy's unconscious body onto the back of her bike. She swung one leg over and sat on the front seat. She reached for her keys and started her up. Eric grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her off but she wouldn't give in that easily. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" he roared in her right ear. "Then why didn't you?" she snapped back trying to push him off of her. Jolie squeezed the gas on and she went ripping off down the long driveway, Eric let go of her. He wasn't as dumb as he seemed. "I am invisible," she thought as the roaring of the motorcycle rang through her ears, her senses perked. Choosing to twist and turn through as many roads as possible, she sped on. Eric was a Vampire with incredible speed and abilities, why hadn't he sensed her at the house? Why wasn't he chasing after her now? It made no sense... but everything had to be something with him, and Jolie knew to be cautious. She headed back to Seattle, Jimmy knocked out behind her leaning over onto her back. She would find out what this was all about sooner or later and what to do about Eric and his little bitch. No doubt.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
